Forgive me, Matt
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: Keadaan berbalik 180 derajat. Mello yang biasanya garang, bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan Matt, kekasihnya. Warning : first fic in DN. OOC? BL a.k.a Shou-ai, alur gaje. Menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Near jadi otoutonya L. don't like don't read


**Aaaaa. Hallo Minna ~**

**Ini first fic saya di fandom DN. Jadi maklum kalo jelek ^^.**

**Pair : MelloMatt slight MelloNear, NearRyuu**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : OOC? BL a.k.a Shou-ai, alur gaje. Menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Kalo ga suka, tinggalkan halaman ini. Setting nya saya buat Near itu jadi otoutonya L.**

**Disclaimer : Death note hati ini punya saya, besok saya balikin deh ke TO2 *dijambak***

**Forgive me, Matt  
**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berggogle orange berjalan menyusuri koridor Wammy house. Sebuah cokelat besar terlihat di genggaman tangannya. Senyum tipis terukir jelas di wajah manisnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan pintu coklat dengan papan nama 'Mello'. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menarik nafasnya panjang. Dan tidak dikeluarkan lagi. Engga denk, dikeluarkan lagi kok.

Baru saja ia ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar itu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke lubang kunci di pintu itu.

"Nggh.. Mel.. Teruss.. Sssh," ternyata itu rintihan seorang laki-laki. 'Mel? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mello? Ya, itu pasti Mello. Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?' pikir Matt dalam hati. Karena penasaran, pelan-pelan ia buka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Jengjengjeng

Terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Yang di atas, Mello. Dan yang di bawahnya, Near. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian. Dan tempat tidur Mello sudah ambak-ambakan (bahasa apa ini?) tak karuan.

Matt hanya menatap bengong dan cengo atas apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mencoba mencerna dan mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi. Mello dan Near juga bengong menatap Matt yang terpaku di depan pintu. Author juga bengong seandainya ada disebelah Matt.

"Mel.. Mello. Ka-kau. Aku tak menyangka. Kau. Akh!" suara Matt bergetar. Google nya berembun(?). Matt menangis pemirsa! Coklat yang sedari tadi ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Ia lari meninggalkan pasangan itu. Berhenti di depan pintu bercorak huruf 'L' dan membuka pintu itu dengan tidak sopan. Sang pemilik kamar menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Matt. Matt membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Ia duduk terjongkok menyender di pintu itu. Goggle nya ia lemparkan entah kemana.

"Matt-kun, kenapa?" suara baritone yang sudah familiar terdengar lembut di telinganya. Si pemilik kamar sekaligus pemilik suara baritone itu mendekat dan menarik tangan Matt dan membawanya duduk di sofa. Matt hanya terisak kecil. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ryuuzaki, si pemilik kamar berjalan ke dapur dan membawa beberapa kue dan secangkir teh hangat. Ia menyodorkan teh itu ke Matt dan langsung disambut oleh Matt. Matt menyeruput teh yang ternyata tidak begitu manis itu. Ternyata Ryuuzaki tahu ukuran gula untuk orang biasa.

"Mello," ujarnya pelan.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Mello-kun? Kau bertengkar lagi?" Matt menunduk.

"Adikmu," katanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Near-chan? Kenapa dia? Ceritakan saja semuanya." Ryuuzaki menatap lembut ke arah Matt.

"Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Mello. Kesalahpahaman sepele. Ia menuduhku selingkuh hanya karena Near masuk ke kamarku untuk meminjam gameboy, lalu ia terpeleset bungkus coklat yang lupa Mello buang. Dan Near jatuh menindihku. Hari ini aku mau minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi…" mata Matt meleleh lagi. Air matanya jatuh lebih banyak. Ruuzaki menghapus air mata Matt dengan jari-jari kurusnya. Matt menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi kenyataannya dia yang selingkuh dengan Near dan aku melihat jelas semua kejadiannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di dalam cangkir teh yang dipegangnya.

"MATT! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini! Dimana kau tomatt?!" sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan kekasih Matt itu dari luar.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika Matt-kun mendengar apa yang akan Mello-kun jelaskan?" saran Ryuuzaki.

"Oh, aku tidak sanggup. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas tadi. Jelas sekali Ryuuzaki," sekarang Matt menatap Ryuuzaki dengan tatapan memelas.

BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka sangat keras. Si singa mengamuk. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Pakaiannya dipakai asal saja. Wajahnya semrawut.

"Aha! Sekarang sudah jelas siapa yang brengsek disini Matt!" teriak Mello dengan auman singanya itu.

"Ya, kau yang brengsek Mello!" teriak Matt sekencang yang dia bisa, walaupun masih kalah dengan Mello.

"Apa katamu? Aku? Brengsek? Hahahahahah! Aku? Kau yakin? Lihat saja betapa dekatnya dirimu dengan Ryuuzaki! Oh, kemarin adiknya, sekarang kakaknya. Hahahaha! Cih!" Mello tertawa layaknya orang gila yang baru saja kehilangan istri. Matt baru sadar, ternyata jaraknya dengan Ryuuzaki hanya beberapa centi. Ah sial sekali.

"Ohohoho, ini hanya beberapa centi marshmellow! Dan kau, kau tanpa jarak brengsek!" sahut Matt. Ryuuzaki memilih menonton TV sambil memakan manis-manisannya menghiraukan pertengkaran antara dua sejoli yang sedang berlangsung.

"Jaga mulutmu Matty! Kau berani seperti itu sekarang, hah?" Mello geram. Ia melangkah mendekati Matt. Ryuuzaki yang tadinya duduk di sebelah kiri Matt, pindah ke sebelah kanannya demi kelancaran pertengkaran mereka.

"Memang kenapa bajingan?! Kau tidak senang?! Memang hanya kau yang boleh berkata kasar seperti itu?! Memang hanya kau yang boleh marah, hah?!" Matt berdiri, tak mau mengalah sekarang. Mata Mello membesar, baru pernah ia dikatai kata-kata kasar seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau," Mello kesal, ia menyeret baju Matt keluar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, mau apa kau sialan?!" Matt memukul-mukul tangan Mello tidak senang. Mello menghempaskan tubuh Matt ke dinding dekat pintu dan mengunci tubuh Matt dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka sudah berada diluar.

"Sekarang jawab, siapa yang brengsek?" Mello berbisik dekat sekali di telinga Matt penuh penghayatan. Nafas berbau coklatnya bisa tercium oleh Matt.

"Kau!" Matt membentak Mello dengan hujan lokal. Mello memundurkan wajahnya.

"Sialan kau! Sudah kepergok dua kali masih bilang aku yang brengsek, hah?! Uke macam apa kau ini?! Kau tidak lebih baik daripada pelacur! Bajingan gembel!" kali ini Mello mengeluarkan lagi auman singanya. Membuat Matt emosi jiwa rohani jasmani kesalnya bukan main minta ampun. Sakit hati gila dikatain seperti itu. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, ia menonjok Mello sekencang yang dia bisa. Mello terpental ke samping kiri. Seketika itu juga Matt berlari kea rah berlawanan, menuju kamarnya sendiri, tepat disebelah kamar Mello.

'Gila uke gua sadis juga kalo ngamuk,' rutuk Mello dalam hati. Hidungnya berdarah. Mello masuk ke kamar Ryuuzaki, rencananya mau meminta penjelasan. Tetapi, baru saja ia melangkahkan sebelah kakinya, Ryuuzaki sudah mengoceh duluan.

"Semua ini salahnya Mello-kun. Near-chan itu adikku, ia selalu cerita padaku apa saja yang dialaminya. Kemarin juga salah Mello-kun, siapa suruh Mello-kun tidak membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Near-chan jadi terpeleset dan menindih Matt-kun. Seandainya Mello-kun tidak membuang sampah sembarangan, asti Near-chan tidak akan terpeleset. Kan kasihan dia. Lagipula, menurut saya, Matt-kun tidak layak punya seme yang temperamental seperti Mello-kun. Matt-kun lebih pantas dengan.. emh, saya? Oh, bukan-bukan. Saya kan uke nya Raito-kun. Mungkin Near-chan? Ya, lebih pantas. Mello-kun sangat beruntung punya pacar yang sabar kaya Matt-kun. Manis lagi. Kasihan ya Matt-kun," ujar Ryuuzaki panjang lebar, tak memberi kesempatan untuk Mello berbicara. Juga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Mello.

"F*ck up your rotten mouth, Ryuuzaki! S*it!" Mello kehabisan kata-kata. Ia membuang ludah di tempat lalu membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Ryuuzaki bersama makanan-makanan manisnya. Mello berjalan sembil memijit bagian atas hidungnya, tepat diantara kedua alisnya. Pusing. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah cokelat besar di lantai dengan pita merah. Ia berjongkok memungut cokelat itu dan membaliknya. Tulisannya jelek sekali, pasti Matt.

"Mello," begitulah kata yang tertera di bungkusan cokelat itu. Hah? Cuma 1 kata itu? Engga lah, author boong. "I'm sorry for my mistake. i always love you, dear. Matt," pendek kan? Matt memang tak pandai merangkai kata untuk permintaan maaf seperti para gadis. Apalagi tulisannya jelek, dia malas menulis kalimat yang tidak dierlukan.

"Mello," suara seorang Malaikat memanggilnya. Mello menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempt tidurnya. Malaikat itu duduk dan menatap Mello penasaran sambil memelintir rambut putihnya. Dan Malaikat itu nampaknya belum mengenakan pakaian.

"Apa?" tanya Mello dengan nada sedih.

"Sudah baikan sama Matt?" Mello menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak coba minta maaf?" sambung malaikat itu.

"Lebih baik pakai piyamamu itu," Malaikat itu menurut saja. (salah ga sih kalo author manggil Near dengan sebutan Malaikat? TT) "Sejak kapan cokelat ini ada disini?" tanya Mello,

"Sejak kita kepergok lagi berduaan," jawab Near santai sambil sibuk memakai piyama putihnya. Mello membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan menggigitnya. Tuk! "Dark choco," Mello berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadari, air matanya jatuh ke atas karpet coklatnya. Mungkin ia mulai sadar kalau dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan? Ryuuzaki bilang, ia tidak pantas untuk Matt.

Mello keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Near yang masih cengo karena melihat Mello bisa menitikkan air mata. Ia berjalan tersaruk ke kamar Matt, membuka pintunya dengan lembut. Kamar Matt gelap. Hanya cahaya dari layar PSP dan Laptopnya saja yang menjadi penerangan di kamar itu. Mello terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokok yang beterbangan dimana-mana. Matt tidak memperdulikannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti memencet-mencet tombol PSP. Rokoknya dibiarkan menempel di bibirnya. Latopnya menyanyikan lagu 'Only one' by Yellowcard.

"Matt," panggil Mello pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Matt," masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Mail Jeevas," kali ini agak kencang.

"Agh! Sial! Nyawa gua ilaang!" teriak Matt sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

"Jawab aku Matt," suara Mello agak bergetar. Masih tak disahuti. Tuk! Mello menggigit cokelatnya lagi. Matt menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mello. Ternyata ia baru menyadari kehadiran Mello saat mendengar gigitan cokelat itu. Astaga.

"Mau apalagi kau, hah?! Mau membuat emosiku naik lagi?! Keluar dan jangan ganggu aku!" Matt membentak Mello dengan sepenuh hati segenap jiwa dan raga(?). Pertahanan Mello runtuh, air matanya keluar lagi. Ternyata ini rasanya dibentak. Selama ini, dirinya yang selalu membentak Matt. Kasar pada Matt. Memperlakukan Matt dengan semena-mena. Menyalahkan Matt. Dan mengusir Matt.

Ternyata rasanya begini. Sakit. Sedih. Perih. Sikap baik yang dibalas oleh bentakan. Tunggu, author ambil tissue dulu. Ehem. Ternyata sesakit ini. Mello kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia merasakan sendiri. Diusir oleh Matt. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kemarahan Matt. Padahal mereka sudah hamper dua tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, sudah berapa kali Matt merasakan emosi Mello? Tak terhitung. Mello terlalu temperamental.

"Maafkan aku Matt," Mello tersaruk-saruk mendekati Matt.

"Akh! Peluru gua abis lagi! Cacat!" Matt gak nyambung. Mello merasa terbuang. Merasa tak dianggap. Merasa jadi sampah. Waktu seakan menarik Mello ke masa lalu. Saat-saat dimana ia menjahati Matt.

"_Belikan aku cokelat! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku mau cokelat itu sekarang!"_

"_Keluar kau Mamat! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"_

"_Jangan ganggu aku Matty! Aku mau tidur!"_

"_Aku benci kau Mail Jeevas! Tak bisakah kau membuang PSP mu?!"_

"_Matt, aku bosan! Kau harus melayaniku! Harus!"_

"_Hei! Jangan kotori bibir manisku dengan bau rokokmu!"_

"_Pergi kau! Enyah dari pandanganku!"_

"_Kubunuh kau Matt!"_

Dan kembali ke sekarang. Kepalanya pening mengingat betapa jahatnya dirinya. Sedangkan Matt selalu sabar menghadapi semua makian itu. Dan selalu Matt yang mengalah dan minta maaf. Walaupun Matt tahu kalau ia tak bersalah. Matt selalu mengalah. Mello menangis tanpa suara. Air mata tak tertahankan. Author juga ikut menangis, sial!

"Matt, maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf Matt, kumohon. Aku khilaf. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya Matt. Yang kucintai hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain. Tadi itu hanya pelampiasan belaka. Sumpah Matt," sambil masih menangis Mello mengucapkan itu. Tapi tetap tak di jawab. Tuk!

"Ah! Kenapa kau masih disana?! Pergi kau! Enyah dari pandanganku! Aku benci melihat mukamu! Menyesal sekali aku mau menjadi uke mu selama ini! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa tahan pacaran dengan bajingan laknat sepertimu? Makhluk biadab! Pergi kau! Cih!"

Mata Mello membulat, ia jatuh tertunduk. Kenapa? Kenapa keadaan berbalik 240 derajat sekarang? Mello tak sanggup, ia menutupi wajahnya yang basah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Matt. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi Matt yang ini. Rasanya ini bukan Matt. Ini bukan Matt! ToT

Mello merangkak mendekati Matt yang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia menggapai kaki Matt dan memeluknya. Mello sudah seperti gembel. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Matt. Sekarang laptopnya bernyanyi lagu 'Shadow of the Day' by Linkin Park.

"Matt," Mello mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki Matt. Matt mengibaskan kakinya.

"Menjauh atau kutembak kau! Peluruku tak akan habis lagi sekarang!" lagi-lagi Matt gak nyambung. Matt pindah ke ujung tempat tidurnya yang lain, benar-benar tak mau diganggu.

"Maaf Matt," kali ini nadanya benar-benar memohon, tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Sometimes goodbye the only way," kata laptopnya Matt.

"Aha! Mati kau! Hahaha. Hei Mello, dengar apa kata Lappie-chan?" Matt tampaknya sudah puas dengan PSP nya. Ia meletakkanya di meja. "Sometimes goodbye the only way. Kau pernah memikirkan kata-kata itu? Mungkin lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini. Kau. Kau terlalu kejam. Aku memang bodoh mau berpacaran denganmu. Dan sekarang aku lelah. Sudahlah Mello. Kita memang tidak cocok. Pergi kau," Matt menarik kakinya yang daritadi digelayuti Mello. Kalau bisa, Mello pasti sudah nangis darah sekarang.

"Apakah tidak bisa kau memaafkan aku Matt? Selama ini kau selalu minta maaf padaku, dan aku memaafkanmu. Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah salah Matt. Dan aku tahu, kau tak seharusnya minta maaf. Bagaimana cara untuk menebus semua dosaku Matt? Katakan padaku! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku! Aku sadar, aku memang terlalu egois dan temperamental. Kita cocok Matt, hanya kau orang yang bisa menghadapi amarahku. Aku tahu itu berat, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Mail Jeevas," Tuk!

'Dia sadar. Haruskah aku melanjutkan hubungan nista ini? Kami-sama, aku tidak tahan! Mello, dia bukan Mello. Mello tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya runtuh di depanku seperti ini. Ah, help me God!' rutuk Matt dalam hati. Sejenak hati Matt luluh karena pandangan Mello. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Tapi…

"Pergi Mello," kata Matt lembut. Lembut? Ya, lembut, Matt 'kan memang lemah lembut?

"Kenapa?" rintih Mello.

"Aku… aku mau sendiri dulu. Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku?" ia mengelus kepala Mello pelan. Jiwa Mello mulai tenang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Mello mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Matt dengan berat hati bersama cokelatnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke arah Matt. "Good night, darling," ucapnya sangat pelan, seakan hanya berbicara pada diri sendiri. Tapi, Matt bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Mello katakan. "Good night too, dear," balasnya saat bayangan pemuda blonde itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sekarang laptopnya menyanyikan lagu 'Perfect' by simple plan. Matt merogoh dadanya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kalung. Perak, berbentuk 'MM'. Double M. MelloMatt. Ia tenggelam dalam kenangannya. Dimana pada waktu itu adalah anniversary 1 tahun hubungan mereka.

"_Mello, aku punya hadiah untukmu," Matt merogoh sakunya lalu duduk dibawah pohon, di sebelah Mello. Cuaca sangat panas kala itu._

"_Apa itu?" Mello melirik tangan Matt._

"_Pejamkan matamu," Mello menurut. Matt mengeluarkan kalung perak berinisial 'MM' dari saku celananya._

"_Jangan ngintip ya," kata Matt lagi._

"_Iya iya. Apaan sih?" Mello tak sabaran. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendorong bahu Mello sampai posisi Mello membelakanginya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke depan leher Mello dan mengaitkan kalung itu di lehernya._

"_Sekarang buka matamu," Mello berbalik dan melihat kalung perak yang sudah terpasang rapi di lehernya._

"_MM. MelloMatt. Arigatou Matt! Yatta!" Mello tersenyum seraya memeluk Matt._

"_Hehe," Matt balas memeluk dengan salting tingkat tinggi. "Mulai sekarang, kita harus selalu bersama, ya?" sambungnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalumenyodorkan kelingkingnya. Mello mengaitkan kelingkingnya tanda setuju. Matt merogoh dadanya dan menunjukan kalung serupa dengan yang Mello pakai._

"_Indah sekali kalau kau yang memakai, Matt," goda Mello. Wajah Matt memerah, bukan karena matahari yang menyinari._

"_Kau juga. Kau jadi tambah cantik Mel,"_

"_Matty! Aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak cantik!" Mello memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya._

"_He-hei, jangan begitu. Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau itu manis sekali Melly," wajah Matt memerah lagi._

"_Ih, aku Mello!" Mello membuang mukanya._

"_Iya iya, Mello. Sekarang, mana hadiahku?" _

"_Hadiah? Kau mau apa?"_

"_Apa saja, asal kau yang memberi, aku pasti suka?"_

"_Benarkah Matty? Kau belum pernah mencoba cokelat bukan?" _

"_Eh? Jangan cokelat dong. Aku tidak suka cokelat,"_

"_Hmm? Kau akan suka cokelat Matty," Mello mengeluarkan cokelatnya dan memakannya sendiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Matt, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Membiarkan Matt merasakan rasa cokelat dari bibirnya sendiri. Matt kaget, tapi tak membantah. Ia menikmatinya. 'bibir Mello enak' pikirnya. Ciuman pertama bagi Matt, sekaigus bagi Mello. Hadiah dari Mello, untuk Matt._

Kembali ke sekarang. Matt tersenyum mengingat momen itu. "Mello pasti mengintip saat aku memberi kalungnya," pemuda kepala merah itu bergumam sendiri. Ia tak sadar air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Mello. Bagi Matt, Mello adalah segalanya.

* * *

Mello membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan mata biru kehijauannya yang sendu. Ia merasa hangat pagi ini. Seperti, ada yang memeluknya? Ya, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. 'Siapa? Near, tidak, dia pasti sudah pulang. Matt? Tidak mungkin, dia sedang marah padaku. Lalu siapa? Tapi ini bajunya Matt. Roger kah? Oh, sangat tidak mungkin,' gumamnya membatin.

Mello membalikkan badannya perlahan. Dan benar, Matt, sedang tidur di sebelahnya, di kamarnya. Dengan tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Terpeta di wajah Matt, bekas air mata yang mengering. Mello tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menangis? Tertawa? Senang? Sedih? Marah? Akhirnya Mello memutuskan untuk memeluk tangan Matt. 'pasti dia diam-diam kesini saat semua sudah tidur.' pikir Mello. Ia memejamkan matanya, tersenyum sambil membisikan nama Matt pelan.

"Mello," pemuda blonde itu sedikit tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, Matt masih tidur. Ia mengigau.

"Aku disini, Matt," bisiknya tepat di telinga Matt. Membuat Matt terbangun. "Kau, mau memaafkanku kan Matt?" sambungnya. Matt mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum. Ia sadar bahwa ia belum siap kehilangan Mello, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Jangan marah lagi ya Matt, kau sadis kalau marah," ujar Mello sambil mengecup bibir Matt lembut.

"Kau juga," Matt balas mengecup bibir Mello. "Kita akan memulai semua dari awal lagi. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memaki lagi sekarang," ujar Matt pelan, tapi tegas dan memaksa. Mello mengangguk setuju. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan memperlakukan Matt sebaik-baiknya mulai sekarang. Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang paling indah bagi mereka berdua.

**OMAKE**

Ryuuzaki dan Near mengintip melalui celah lubang kunci.

"Akhirnya mereka baikan," ujar Ryuuzaki datar.

"Hnn,"

"Memang Near-chan semalam ngapain sama Mello-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki menyelidiki.

"Cuma temenin Mello doang kok, nii-san," jawab Malaikat itu polos.

"Cuma temenin? Terus kenapa kemarin pas balik ke kamar, baju Near-chan acak-acakan?"

"Umh, itu. Main doang nii-san," jawab Near gugup.

"Oh cuma main. Kalo main sama nii mau?" wajah Ryuuzaki berubah, err, mesum?

"Eh?" Ryuuzaki menyeret adik tercintanya itu ke kamar dan…

**OWARI**

**A/N : Ah, saya memang tak berbakat bikin fic sedih *jedotin kepala ke tembok*. Bikinnya juga mendadak. TT**

**Rencananya pengen bikin mereka putus. Tapi ga tegaa *nyosot ingus***

**Yasudahlah, review selalu saya nantikan ^^**


End file.
